Bienvenida A Casa
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Tom Marvollo Riddle instaura el primer Imperio Mágico, y dos generaciones después, Hermione Jane sufre las consecuencias. Despojada de su apellido, su herencia muggle, y criada como pupila de la familia Malfoy, tendrá que hacerse un nuevo camino. UA.


Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hermione, así que, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! A la heroína más inteligente del trío dorado. Sin ella, Ron hubiese terminado de borracho en algún bar y Harry nadando con los peces :P

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Extremadamente UA (Universo Alterno)

Inspirador por la canción _Welcome Home_, de _Radical Face_.

Eventualmente Rating M.

...

Renuncia: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de JK Rowling. El resto, es mío. Por favor, _**di **__**no**__** al plagio.**_

...

...

.

**"Bienvenida a casa"**

**.**

...

...

**Prólogo**

**...**

**1969**

**Comunidad mágica del Reino Unido.**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, mestizo y heredero del renombrado Salazar Slytherin, trae consigo a la _Revolución._

Magos y brujas, jóvenes, viejos, renegados, se arman de ideales, abandonan los tapices de genealogía colgados en las paredes de mansiones viejas y ostentosas, y salen a las calles de la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido, a protestar, a _exigir, a cambiarlo todo, _contra su gobierno.

Marvolo, con un aire aristocrático que acarrea masas, con ideas renacentistas que amenazan y prometen, lidera la protesta.

Alto, indudablemente atractivo, peligrosamente carismático, trae consigo un manuscrito de Albus Percival Dumbeldore, su mentor, su amigo, un héroe fallecido a manos de Greller Grindelwald, el epítome de todo aquello que es malvado.

En la mano derecha sostiene a su varita, ilegal, mística. El actual ministro lo sabe, lo teme: _la varita de saúco._

_Soluciónenlo, _es su encabezado de propaganda.

No más squibs. No más pérdida de magia. No más debilidad mágica a manos de líderes indecisos, prejuiciosos y mediocres.

_Soluciónenlo_, vociferan las masas conglomeradas a las afueras del Ministerio de Magia.

_Soluciónenlo._

_O lo haremos nosotros._

La promesa de Tom Marvolo Riddle se cumple.

Y así comienza.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Capítulo I**

...

**1 de Septiembre de 1991**

**Imperio Mágico de la Gran Bretaña.**

Hermione Jane revisó su atuendo por última vez en el gran espejo ovalado. Se cercioró que su capa de Hogwarts no tuviese ni una sola arruga y que su cabello, aún más largo después de este último verano, estuviese perfectamente acomodado bajo el listón azul que, Madame Le Blanc, le había regalado.

Los nervios la estaban traicionando, y la emoción parecía sobrellevarlo todo.

_-Hermione Jane, faltan cuarenta y tres minutos para que el tren parta-_

La voz de Madame Le Blanc llegó hasta la habitación de Hermione Jane, y ella, como toda una pequeña dama que había sido criada bajo estrictos estándares de etiqueta, supo que tenía que bajar de inmediato.

_Un último vistazo, se dijo._

Y lo que vio en el espejo la dejó satisfecha.

...

Madame Le Blanc tenía una forma de caminar que a Hermione Jane le fascinaba. De alguna manera, la bruja de ya setenta y siete años, lograba adquirir una velocidad considerablemente alta en su andar, y sin embargo, no perdía ni por un instante la compostura, el paso ligero y el aire aristocrático que la caracterizaba.

Por su parte, Hermione Jane aborrecía los nuevos zapatos que resultaban algo incómodos, y el sombrero de punta, que, en lugar de ser práctico, le resultaba molesto y estorboso.

Pero por más que quisiese arrojarlo al suelo, una dama jamás salía al aire libre sin un sombrero sobre su cabeza, y ante todo, Hermione Jane había sido criada como una futura dama que tenía que comportarse siempre a la altura.

Así que, incómoda, nerviosa, falta de aire y adolorida, Hermione Jane lograba seguirle a duras penas el paso a Madame Le Blanc.

_-Irás al compartimento trescientos cuarenta y tres, te sentarás y esperarás a que él llegue_- le habló de pronto Madame, con un tono autoritario que no carecía de dulzura –_Recuerda todo lo que has aprendido, y sobre todas las cosas, sé tú misma, sin dejar de ser la dama que estás destinada a ser-_

Hermione Jane asintió, con de pronto una nostalgia infinita albergada en su pecho _–Prometo dar lo mejor de mí misma_- le dijo a la que había sido su madre durante tantos años –_No la decepcionaré-_

Madame Le Blanc se detuvo de pronto en la calle de piedra y volteó a ver a la pequeña niña que había sido su todo durante tanto tiempo _–Te conozco, Hermione Jane, y sé que nunca tendré motivos para decepcionarme de ti-_

El momento fue efímero pero eterno.

Madame Le Blanc no solía decir cosas así, y mucho menos a su pupila. Hermione Jane atesoró el recuerdo en un rincón preciado de su alma, porque sabía que, a partir de ahora, su independencia comenzaba, y todo lo que Madame le había enseñado daría frutos o les traería la ruina a ambas.

Llegaron al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

_-Tus maletas ya están en el compartimiento- _Madame volvió su vista al horizonte _–Cuídate, hija-_

Hermione la vio desaparecer de repente, y se sintió de pronto muy sola.

...

...

Encontrar el compartimiento fue sencillo y extremadamente incómodo.

Mientras caminaba, con su sombrero bajo el brazo izquierdo, Hermione Jane se sintió una extranjera en algún país lejano.

Se topó con mucha gente a lo largo del camino. Niños grandes y pequeños, unos cuantos que ya alcanzaban edades maduras, y todos, a modo de libro victoriano, inclinaban la cabeza cual saludo cortés e impersonal, a lo que Hermione Jane, con la misma educación, respondía.

Se sentó en los cómodos asientos de color ocre, junto a la ventana, y admiró con cierta nostalgia a las mamás que abrazaban a sus pequeños y se despedían con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin tan solo…

_No_. Se reprimió a sí misma. _Fuiste privilegiada con el don de la magia, y ello conlleva un precio. Tuviste a Madame, y debes estar agradecida por ello._

El ruido de fondo indicó que era tiempo de iniciar la marcha, y el tren comenzó su curso.

Hermione Jane admiró cómo el paisaje perdía a la ciudad y era reemplazado por un hermoso bosque de otoño.

Los minutos pasaron, y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

_Él debía haber estado aquí. ¿Dónde está? ¿Y si no viene?_

El tiempo siguió corriendo, y, con ello, su nerviosismo.

_¿Acaso no vendrá?_

Madame le advirtió acerca de esto. ¿Y si él no se presentaba?

Cerciorándose de que habían transcurrido ya veinte minutos, Hermione Jane dejó de sentir fascinación por el paisaje, y más bien, la angustia se volvió la protagonista de sus entrañas.

¿Qué hago?

Naturalmente no podía salir a buscarlo. No sería correcto. Además, ni siquiera sabía cómo lucía. Debía esperar. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

...

Cuarenta y tres minutos. Cuarenta y tres minutos esperándolo, y nada.

Hermione Jane comenzó a reemplazar la angustia por molestia.

¿Qué acaso ella no merecía la misma educación con la que se esmeró en llegar a tiempo?

Dudaba que él no estuviese en el tren. Probablemente estaría con sus conocidos, dejándola a ella esperando, sabiendo que no se movería del compartimiento.

Madame le Blanc le había advertido de ello. _Los magos aristócratas son educados, pero prepotentes. Podrán hacerte esperar dos horas, y llegar pidiendo la disculpa más encantadora, asumiendo que están siendo corteses, aún cuando la falta ya está hecha. Pero no lo olvides, tú también puedes ser cortés._

Así que, de su diminuto bolso de mano (encantado por Madame), extrajo un libro que llevaba leyendo buena parte del verano, _El primer Imperio Mágico._

Si él no se dignaba a aparecer, ella no se dignaría en esperarlo.

Y Hermione Jane hizo lo que más disfruta: leyó en silencio.

...

...

_¡A siete minutos de arribar!_

Hermione Jane de pronto regresó a la realidad. ¿Siete minutos? El tiempo siempre parecía ir más rápido cuando leía. Se planteó seguir leyendo hasta que el tren se detuviese. Estaba a punto de terminar el último capítulo de las Reformas económicas contra los duendes.

La puerta del compartimiento de pronto se abrió.

Y aunque la curiosidad la carcomía, Hermione Jane resistió el reflejo de voltear la cabeza y mantuvo su vista fija en el libro.

_-Así que, has traído un libro. Qué… peculiar-_

Sólo entonces, y con una velocidad parsimoniosa, Hermione Jane despegó la vista del libro y la dirigió a la voz en la entrada.

Frente a ella, un niño de once años, rubio y de nariz puntiaguda, la miraba fijamente.

El silencio reinó en el compartimento.

_-Soy Draco Malfoy- _habló por fin -_Y asumo que tú eres Hermione Jane. Disculpa el retraso-_

Con el tono con que lo decía, era claro que no lo sentía ni un poco.

_-Asume usted muy bien. Y sí,- _Hermione Jane regresó su vista al libro en sus manos -_Me he dado cuenta de ello-_

Intentó concentrarse de nuevo en su lectura, deseando de pronto que él volviera a irse y la dejara tranquila. A decir verdad, no se había dado cuenta de cuán enojada estaba hasta ahora.

Pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado este día.

De reojo pudo percatarse cómo el niño cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en el asiento de frente.

_-El primer Imperio Mágico-_ volvió a hablar con esa voz chillona y petulante _–Lo terminé de leer hace años, no ha estado tan mal-_

Hermione Jane reprimió una carcajada.

¿No _tan _mal? Muchos (incluyéndola a ella) lo consideraban el mejor libro de historia contemporánea hasta ahora escrito.

Al no recibir repuesta alguna, Draco Malfoy perdió la poca paciencia que de por sí lo caracterizaba.

_-¿Vas a castigarme con tu silencio?-_ la voz chillona pasó de lo petulante a lo exasperada _–Bien, he llegado tarde, lo siento-_

Hermione Jane dio un suspiro, y con grandes esfuerzos, mantuvo su vista fija en la página setecientos sesenta y uno _–Usted lo siente y yo acepto su disculpa. Confío en que podamos dejar el tema por terminado-_

_¡Se ha arribado a la estación de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería! ¡Alumnos, favor de salir en orden!_

Despegó la vista del libro y no se sorprendió al ver que ya era de noche.

Lo cerró lentamente, se levantó y volteó por fin a verlo _-¿No viene usted también, señor Malfoy?-_

Él la miró fijamente por lo que ella sintió una eternidad, y finalmente, se levantó_ –Por supuesto, señorita Hermione Jane-_

Y de la forma más caballerosa le ofreció su brazo, y ella, sin ningún otro remedio, lo tomó.

...

...

Magnífico.

Majestuoso.

_Imponente._

El castillo parecía surgir desde el agua y alcanzar las nubes.

Hermione Jane no pudo más que admirar con atónito encanto, cuál maravilloso era.

_-Impresionante, ¿verdad?- _la voz de Draco Malfoy perdía cualquier pretensión, y sonaba igual a como se sentía ella.

A niños de once años.

Sólo un par de niños emocionados, nerviosos, _ilusionados, _con la promesa de un castillo mágico y un mundo por conocer.

_-Nunca he visto nada más hermoso-_

El castillo parecía rasgar al cielo y fundirse con las estrellas azules.

...

...

_-Por fin tendré una varita en la mano- _susurró emocionado el niño pelirrojo, que, acorde a las presentaciones, llevaba el nombre de Ronald Weasley. Hermione Jane jamás había visto a alguien tan pelirrojo, y tan lleno de pecas.

_-Nos la dará el mismísimo Garrick Ollivander, el mejor fabricante de varitas del mundo-_ comentó Pansy, una niña de alta cuna, voz aguda, cabellos negros y un peinado que parecía ser demasiado elaborado.

_-¿Esperabas menos, Parkinson?-_ Draco Malfoy adquiría de nuevo ese aire petulante _–El Emperador siempre quiere lo mejor para Hogwarts, y Hogwarts siempre tiene lo mejor-_

_-¿De qué hablan?-_

Entonces, se les acercó un niño de cabello alborotado y preciosos ojos verdes, escondidos tras unas enormes gafas. Hermione Jane se quedó de pronto sin aire.

Jamás había visto a un niño tan guapo.

_-De las varitas de Ollivander-_ le respondió ella casi en automático _–Ronald está emocionado, al igual que todos nosotros-_

Las mejillas de Ronald Weasley adquirieron un tono escarlata –_Estúpida ley que no permite que las tengamos antes-_ masculló.

_-Fue parte de las Reformas del Emperador- _de pronto, sin siquiera pensarlo, Hermione Jane hizo lo único que Madame le había prohibido hacer _–Sólo tendrán derecho a portar una varita aquellos que reciban la educación mágica apropiada. De esa manera, los magos y brujas del Imperio Mágico de la Gran Bretaña asisten a Hogwarts, se asegura que reciban la educación obligatoria correspondiente y se restringe la venta de varitas a aquellos que no se ganen el derecho a portarlas-_

Y ahí, sintió la mirada de todos sobre de ella. Como Madame le había advertido: juiciosa y recelosa. Inclusive, burlona.

Pero no la de ese niño de ojos verdes.

_-Vaya, sabes mucho- _y la forma en que se lo dijo, honesto, sin pretensiones, y hasta en cierto punto, gratamente sorprendido, le dejó con una sensación cálida en el estómago.

_-Gracias- _susurró Hermione Jane.

Madame le había advertido que a nadie le gustaban las brujas que se jactaban de saber demasiado. Y de verdad que no lo había hecho a propósito.

Pero ese niño… la había hecho sentir como si…

Ojalá a ambos les tocara en la misma casa.

...

...

_-Uno a uno, pasarán con el Señor Ollivander, para recibir su varita- _la profesora McGonagall le recordaba muchísimo a Madame Le Blanc_ -Una vez que todos hayan recibido la suya, tendrá lugar la ceremonia de selección, en la que el Emperador estará presente- _Se decía que el Emperador era un mago en extremo ocupado, pero que siempre, sin excepción, acudía todos los años a la ceremonia de selección de los alumnos de primer ingreso de Howgarts-_Así que, confío en que su comportamiento estará a la altura- _y mientras decía esto último, se le quedó viendo a Ronald Weasley de una forma bastante intimidatoria.

_-¿Por qué te ha mirado así?-_ le preguntó una niña castaña y muy bajita, con un tono bastante preocupado.

Ronald Weasley volvía a adquirir un tono escarlata _–Tengo dos hermanos mayores que, ah, les gusta gastar bromas- _

...

Uno a uno, en orden alfabético, comenzaron a pasar por una enorme puerta de madera a recibir sus varitas.

Hermione Jane comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa.

Hasta ahora nadie había parecido percatar su estatus, pero en cuanto la nombraran, todos lo sabrían.

Draco Malfoy pareció prestarle algo de atención _–En la ceremonia de selección serás nombrada después de mí, como pupila de la familia Malfoy-_

Hermione Jane asintió, aunque, era algo que ya sabía.

_-Me tratarán diferente, ¿no es así?-_ lo dijo en voz alta, haciendo real lo que más temía.

_-Eres diferente_- y el pequeño niño de once años, pareció de pronto mucho más grande –_Pero eso no significa que seas menos, y si llegasen a tratarte mal, los haré pagar caro por ello-_

La sensación fue extraña.

Ella tuvo ganas de decirle: Puedo cuidarme yo sola, gracias. Pero el hecho de saber que petulante o no, él estaría ahí si lo necesitaba…

_-Gracias, Draco Malfoy- _

Por primera vez, ambos se sonrieron.

...

...

El libro de _Historia de Hogwarts _detallaba muy bien las estructuras y maravillas que poseía el castillo, pero, ver ese techo encantado en persona era una experiencia sublime.

Hermione Jane jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, intimidante, único.

Y ahí, al fondo, sobre una silla que parecía más bien un trono, El Emperador miraba a todos y cada uno de los nuevos magos y brujas que pasaban a ser parte del Imperio Mágico de la Gran Bretaña.

El mago no aparentaba su edad, y sin embargo, la madurez en su rostro era innegable.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Mestizo, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, y el mago más renombrado de todas las Islas de la Gran Bretaña.

Hermione Jane supo que era intimidante, peligroso y poderoso, no por los libros que había leído sobre sus hazañas, astucia y habilidad política, sino, por su mera presencia.

A su derecha, Hermione Jane creyó reconocer a Severus Snape, el mago más joven que había sido nombrado Director de Hogwarts. Había leído de él mucho y muy poco, su vida personal era un misterio, pero sus méritos profesionales no dejaban duda de por qué el mismo Emperador lo había nombrado uno de sus más fieles allegados.

_-Ella es mi tía, Bellatrix Black-_

Draco Malfoy dirigió su mirada a la famosa profesora de las Artes Oscuras. Bellatrix Black. Otra leyenda.

El emperador gustaba de profesores de alto rango para Hogwarts. _Siempre quiere lo mejor para Hogwarts, y Hogwarts siempre tiene lo mejor._

A pesar de las tradiciones aristocráticas, Bellatrix Black había negado casarse y era considerada una de las brujas más hábiles y talentosas de su época, por no decir una de las más hermosas.

Nadie se atrevería a llamarla una solterona.

A decir verdad, Hermione Jane no podía más que admirarla.

El comedor estaba repleto de niños uniformados, con sonrisas en el rostro y cuchicheos ahogando al gran salón.

La subdirectora, Minerva McGonagall, le presentó al Emperador a los futuros alumnos de Hogwarts.

_-Bienvenidos-_ les habló el mago, y el silencio reinó de pronto en todo el comedor _–Es para ustedes un privilegio estar aquí. Hogwarts es el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería que el mundo ha tenido el gusto de conocer, y como tal, espero vivan, estudien y aprendan la magia acorde a su altura_- Un niño que estaba al lado de ella parecía estar temblando _-El que no, será indigno de esta escuela, y de la magia que fluye por sus venas. No me decepcionen-_

De inmediato, el Emperador le cedió la palabra al Director Severus Snape.

El mago parecía desbordar desprecio y aburrimiento, y aún así, captaba la atención de todos y cada uno de los presentes _-… Y cuando digo que el Bosque Prohibido está prohibido, estoy siendo bastante claro-_

La selección comenzó.

_-¡Abbott, Hannah!-_

Una niña de coletas y cara rosada pasó al frente. Hermione Jane imaginó lo incómoda que debía sentirse, siendo la primera y con todos mirándola tan detenidamente.

Llevaba su nueva varita en la mano, y al sentarse, el sombrero seleccionador estuvo sólo unos pocos segundos sobre su cabeza.

_-¡Hufflepuff!-_

Los alumnos de Hufflepuff estallaron en aplausos y chiflidos, dándole la bienvenida a su nueva integrante.

_-¡Bones, Susan!-_

La segunda alumna pasó, y de nuevo, el sombrero no tardó ni un instante.

_-¡Hufflepuff!-_

El nerviosismo de Hermione Jane fue en aumento. ¿A dónde iría ella? Lo había pensado durante años, y estaba segura que le tocaría en Ravenclaw.

Pero, ¿y si no?

_-¡Brown, Lavender!-_

_-¡Gryffindor!-_

La primera alumna en ser sorteada en Gryffindor. Hermione Jane opinó que era muy guapa, mucho más guapa que Pansy Parkinson, y de sonrisas abiertas.

_-¡Bulstrode, Millicent!-_

Una niña muy alta y robusta, de cabello negro, pasó al frente. La capa que llevaba era de una calidad indiscutible, pero su andar era algo torpe.

_-¡Slytherin!-_

Al igual que en la mesa de Hufflepuff, todos se levantaron y recibieron con aplausos a su nueva integrante.

_-¡Justin, de la casa Bulstrode!-_

Y aquí comenzaba. A lo que Hermione Jane más le temía.

Un hijo de muggles. Igual a ella. Protegido por una familia de magos aristócratas, pero sin apellido propio. Él también había sido separado de sus padres muggles desde que al nacer, el Departamento de Regulación mágica detectara su magia, y fuese entregado a una familia mágica para su educación y cuidado.

A él le había tocado la familia Bulstrode, así como a ella le había tocado los Malfoy.

El niño de once años avanzó, y, a sorpresa de Hermione Jane, no hubo burlas, ni miradas desdeñosas.

Probablemente porque el Emperador estaba presente, y él mismo era un mestizo, hijo de un padre muggle.

El sombrero fue puesto sobre su cabeza.

_-¡Slytherin!-_

Hermione Jane notó cómo Millicent Bulstrode sonreía abiertamente. Justin sonreía igual, y la casa de Slytherin aplaudía con igual ahínco.

Tal vez…

_-A nosotros nos tocará en la misma casa también_- le susurró Draco Malfoy.

Ella procuró no voltear mucho el rostro _-¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de ello?-_

De nuevo le sonrío de esa forma sardónica que no le gustaba ni un poco _–Es tradición, todos los Malfoy van a Slytherin, y tú eres uno-_

_¿Un Malfoy? No, no lo soy._

Pero Hermione Jane no dijo nada en voz alta.

_-¡Longbottom, Neville!-_

_-Es el hijo de Frank Longbottom, el jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio- _lesusurró Pansy Parkinson –_Y está muy mono, ¿a qué no?-_

Hermione Jane sólo pudo asentir. A decir verdad, tenía unas facciones bastante agradables.

_-¡Gryffindor!-_

La selección continuó, como un sueño, donde todo iba muy lento pero apenas y parecía real. No creyó que fueran tantos, se sentía interminable.

_-¡Malfoy, Draco Lucius!-_

Sintió un apretón en el brazo izquierdo, y vio que era él, justo antes de que avanzara por el gran pasillo.

Su andar era liviano, presuntuoso, y varias niñas comenzaron a dar unas risitas de lo más molestas.

_-¡Slytherin!-_

Al parecer, sí era algo predestinado.

_-¡Hermione Jane, de la casa Malfoy!-_

Era hora.

Contuvo la respiración dos instantes y avanzó. Recordó las lecciones de Madame: paso firme, ligero, espalda recta, barbilla erguida, los ojos fijos al frente.

Se sentó en el banquillo y cruzó los tobillos, con las manos ligeramente descansadas sobre sus muslos.

Sintió miles de miradas sobre de ella, pero mantuvo la mirada en frente.

Estaba muerta de miedo.

_-¡Gryffindor!-_

¿Gryffindor?

Pero…

¿Cómo era posible?

No supo cómo, pero llegó a la mesa de rojo y dorado que la recibía a aplausos. Estaba segura que sería Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff.

_-¡Patil, Padma!-_

Hermione Jane dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, y, encontrarse con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, nada contentos, resultó en extremo incómodo.

Hizo un gesto parecido a: No tenía ni idea, y él respondió con un soplido bastante indignado.

¿Y ella qué culpa tenía?

Decidió que Gryffindor iba a gustarle mucho, así que él no tenía por qué ofenderse. ¿Con qué derecho?

_-¡Patil, Parvati!-_

_-¡Gryffindor!-_

La chica se acercó a Hermione y ambas se saludaron. Parecía muy dulce, aunque era extraño que ella y su gemela hubiesen quedado en casas separadas.

_-¡Potter, Harry James!-_

El niño de ojos verdes y gafas enormes pasó al frente. Hermione Jane sintió un retortijón en el estómago. ¿Y si a él le tocaba en Slytherin? ¿O en Ravenclaw?

Sería tonto negar que una parte de ella deseaba que les tocara en la misma casa.

El sombrero tardó más de lo usual.

_-¡Gryffindor!-_

La mesa gritaba, y ella de pronto se sonrojó mucho.

¡Les había tocado en la misma casa!

Al parecer él estaba efusivo, y cuando la vio ahí sentada, con un asiento vacío al lado, la abrazó primero y después tomó el lugar.

De pronto hacía mucho calor y el estómago le daba girones.

_-¡Parkinson, Pansy!-_

_-¡Slytherin!-_

Hermione Jane notó cómo iba a sentarse inmediatamente al lado de Draco Malfoy y le susurraba algo al oído.

Hermione Jane se alegró. La chica parecía algo pedante, pero no necesariamente desagradable. Ambos se llevarían bien, y con suerte, también ellas dos.

_-Me alegra que nos haya tocado en la misma casa-_ le habló de pronto Harry James Potter _–No conozco a mucha gente y con lo inteligente que eres, sé que nunca me faltarán apuntes-_ y le guiñó un ojo.

¡Le guiñó un ojo!

De verdad que estaba haciendo mucho calor.

Pero Hermione Jane mantuvo la compostura lo más que era posible _-¿Inteligente? Las primeras impresiones no siempre son acertadas-_ y le sonrió, hablando por lo bajo_ –Además, ¿quién dice que voy a pasártelos, Harry James Potter?-_

Su rostro hizo la expresión más graciosa que ella hubiese visto _–Sólo Harry-_

Ambos se sonrieron _–Sólo Hermione-_

_-¡Weasley, Ronald!-_

_-Oh, esa es fácil-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-Toda su familia ha estado en Gryffindor, sus dos hermanos son los gemelos pelirrojos de ahí, y el prefecto sentado más allá también es su hermano-_

Por primera vez Hermione Jane los notó y realmente admiró el enorme parecido entre ellos.

_-¡Gryffindor!-_

El niño pelirrojo fue a sentarse con sus hermanos, y de verdad que el parecido era casi espeluznante.

_-Madame me hizo leer sobre ellos alguna vez- _de nuevo lo hacía, pero estaba más tranquila, sabía que él no la juzgaría -_Los Weasley de la Madriguera. Una familia numerosa, además de muy antigua. Sus investigaciones sobre los muggles les han ganado mucho prestigio-_

Harry chasqueó -_A mamá también la obligaron a aprender toda esa chorada aristocrática antes de entrar a Hogwarts-_

Hermione Jane volteó a verlo sorprendida _-¿Ella era también…?-_

Él asintió, y de forma orgullosa habló de su madre _–Hija de muggles, protegida de la familia Black, hasta que se casó con mi padre, James Potter. A decir verdad, estaba destinada a mi padrino Sirius, pero, mi papá fue más inteligente, y ella también-_

De pronto, se sintió aún más identificada. No, no era la única. Ya no se sentía tan extraña.

_-¿Y tu padrino, no la reclamó?-_

Harry carcajeó profundo, pero de una forma que no lo hacía ver jactancioso _–Para nada, él no se sentía atraído a ella de esa forma, ni ella de esa forma a él. Sigue sin casarse. Su hermano Regulus es el que se ha encargado de tener a los herederos, convirtiéndome en el ahijado preferido-_

Por la forma en que hablaba de ellos, Hermione Jane supo que Harry había crecido en una familia amorosa.

_-Me hubiese gustado tener un padrino- _dijo de pronto sin querer.

Se auto reprimió por dentro. La nostalgia es una enemiga poderosa, y no quería hacerse ver como una víctima.

_-¿Los Malfoy no te han tratado bien?_- su postura cambió, y Hermione Jane se dio cuenta que al ponerse serio, también parecía envejecer un tanto.

_-A decir verdad, no los conozco-_ decidió ser honesta -_Me enviaron con Madame Le Blanc para mi instrucción y educación, y nunca me han faltado regalos en las navidades-_

A decir verdad, no había sido consciente de lo raro que eso sonaba. Se supone que eran su familia adoptiva, pero, hasta el día de hoy no había conocido a Draco Malfoy, y la idea de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy parecía bastante subjetiva y distante.

_-Algunos aristócratas son así-_ le puso la mano en el hombro y la sensación le mandó pequeñas descargas en la piel cubierta _–Pero ahora estamos en Hogwarts, en Gryffindor, y aquí todos somos familia-_

Hermione Jane le sonrió y supo que Harry iba a ser un gran amigo.

Así como había sido bendecida con Madame Le Blanc, tal vez también había sido bendecida de pertenecer a Gryffindor y de conocer a Harry James Potter.

Cuando los alimentos aparecieron y comenzó a platicar con Parvati, Neville, Harry, Dean, Seamus y Lavender, se sintió parte de algo. Todos eran una gama diferente de colores, y conocerlos comenzaba siendo toda una aventura.

Ronald Weasley se separó de sus hermanos y se unió a las risas y la comida.

Le presentaron a tantas personas que supo que tendría problemas en recordar tantos nombres y tantos rostros.

Cada platillo era más exquisito que el anterior.

Ya no importaban las etiquetas ni quién pertenecía a qué familia.

Sólo… sintió que pertenecía.

La nostalgia se esfumó.

...

...

_Sari (Dulce Invierno)_


End file.
